1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods, computer-based systems and computer program products for managing and controlling devices, and in particular managing and controlling electronic devices on a local network.
2. Discussion of the Background
The past few decades have witnessed the ever-increasing pervasiveness of electronic and computer equipment in our work and home lives. From home entertainment systems to office equipment, the modern home and workplace includes a vast array of electronic devices. Moreover, traditional electrical devices such as refrigerators and ordinary lighting units have become sophisticated microprocessor controlled devices.
With such a large number of sophisticated electronic devices in our home and workplace, there has been recognized a need to manage such equipment. For example, the Open Services Gateway Initiative (OSGI) is an industry initiative to provide the technology to allow management of localized electronics equipment by use of an external service provider. The initiative contemplates a service provider, located on a wide area network such as the Internet, providing management services for the localized electronic devices through a “gateway” into the home or workplace that the devices are located in. However, given the current state of computer security, users may be unwilling to open control of such fundamental necessities such as security and climate control to the control of a virtual entity on the Internet. Moreover, comprehensive control of one's electronic environment may require wiring many devices to a central computer which is expensive and restricts the mobility of the devices.
In addition to the need to manage the large number of sophisticated devices in the home or office, the diversity of such devices makes it difficult for users to manually control the settings of these devices. For example, while most microprocessor based devices are set up and manually controlled by way of a menu driven interface, the menu organization and terminology varies greatly among electronic devices. Indeed, one must spend a great deal of time reading setup and control instructions for each device in the home or workplace in order to optimize the features and conveniences of these device. This is both a burden and a bother to users.
In addition to the burden of learning the control features of each electronic device, many devices are not provided with a remote controller thereby requiring the user to input commands to each device locally. Those devices that do have remote control such as televisions, VCRs, and ceiling fans have traditionally used an infrared transceiver on the remote control device and the device to be controlled. However, such control devices require line of sight infrared communications which is not suitable for controlling wireless network devices that are scattered throughout various rooms of a household or office. Moreover, traditional remote control devices are often complex devices that include a large number of buttons associated with functional controls for the device to be controlled.